


Strong Willed

by animatedCola



Series: Identity [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has no sense of self-preservation, Names And Too Much Introspection Into Them: Part Three, honestly, that should have been the name of this series, this is probably the shortest one in the series and I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: Unlike his brothers, he didn't get to choose his name.He was Connor. And that is what he would always be.





	Strong Willed

Unlike his brothers, he didn't get to choose his name.  
  
He was Connor.  
  
He had always been Connor. He would always be Connor. He knew of some androids that changed their names after deviation but the idea never seemed appealing to him.  
  
After all, he quite liked his name. Connor. Strong-willed. Much like himself, he presumed. His brothers earned their names, Nines, the ever-vigilant android, and Caleb, the brave one, who threw himself into the fray to protect those he had never met.  
  
The RK series was never the best at self-preservation. He and Markus were good examples of that, after all. Both willing to disregard their own safety for the sake of others.  
  
Connor was determined to ensure that he made up for his past actions. And he would do whatever it took to make up for that.  
  
Strong-willed. Definition: _Determined to do as one wants even if other people advise against it._  
  
His mind flashes back to the first time he met Kara and Alice.  
  
A hand pulling at his jacket, harsh words filtering into his ears. The lieutenant was concerned. At the time Connor didn't understand. Now he did.  
  
He still chased after Kara and Alice. The lieutenant yelled at him behind his back as he slid down, but he was determined. He was made to catch deviants, and that's exactly what he was going to do.  
  
He regretted that now. Knowing what he knows, feeling what he feels. But he knows we wouldn't do anything different.  
  
He thinks of all the times he chased after suspects, Hank telling him to "Wait a minute goddamn it!", of all the times he ignored orders from Detective Reed. Of all the times he did what he thought was best, that he knew would help the investigation or would help someone close to him.  
  
It seemed strong-willed suited him. He decided he liked his name, and it's meaning.  
  
He was Connor, and he was strong-willed.


End file.
